


Falling through the earth

by Vetoverbatim



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetoverbatim/pseuds/Vetoverbatim
Summary: The ground opened up and I died, or did i





	Falling through the earth

I was falling, of that much I could be certain. For how long that was another question. As I continued falling into the never ending abysses I wondered why. What started out as initial fear became an annoyance as to when it would end. Questions kept piling in my mind. Would I die? Would I reach the ground and only break something? The later seemed quite impossible based off of how far I was falling and the velocity at which I was. An image then procured into my mind of myself splattered on the bottom this chasm. I shuddered and quickly put that thought out of my mind. Thinking of death before it happens is probably not the best thing to think of. I then started to focus on other things as I fell. The roots that grew into the earth that was surrounding me. Who knew that a trees roots could go this far? The dirt that seemed darker then up on a flat surface. Was there water down here? Maybe I can find water to sustain me if I survive. As my demise came back into the forefront of my mind I thought back to my life. Had I wasted my time? Had I not lived enough? At 26 was a truly living my life in the way I should? I worked a good honest job. I was in school to get the job I really wanted. I had friends, not a lot of them, but true friends that would do anything for me. No, I decided, I have lived a good life. Was there things I wanted to still do, of course there was. Maybe in my next life, was there a next life? Would I go to heaven? Was there a heaven? Well, I thought, I’m gonna find out soon. Unless I’m just falling endlessly into this black hole of the earth and going to starve to death as I fall and then my skeleton will keep falling as my body falls apart. I sighed and thought back to how this happened. How I began falling into this what I now labeled my nightmare. I was leaving my college night class. Thanks to daylight savings time it was still sunny even though it was 8:00 pm. I was conversing with a classmate as we were leaving our immunology lab. As I got to my car and she walked to get to hers I felt the earth shake. I heard screams and then the earth cracked opened and I fell. Had other people fallen? I hope they are alright if they did. Maybe it was just me and this is some form of karma I deserve for a wrongdoing I had done. I could live with that, just as long as no one else was hurt. I looked down to where I was falling to. Pitch black... wait is that a light? How can there be light beneath the earth. Are the theories that you can dig a hole to the other side of the earth true? Would I end up in China or something? I could learn Chinese, that seems doable. Or maybe that is the molten core that we learned in science. Awesome, I thought to myself sarcastically, I’m going to fall into lava and just disintegrate into nothing. What a load of crap. The light kept coming closer and brighter. The closer I got to it the slower I seemed to fall. Is it possible to fall slower, or am I imagining this? Next thing I knew was a blinding light and hearing a thud with the breath being knocked out of me. As I regained my breath and could see clearly I looked up. Was this grass? Maybe I really was on the other side of the earth. I looked up further and saw three sets of worn boots. Gazing up further was a harder task, I had to pull myself up and as I got onto my knees and looked fully up I saw three of the most angelic looking faces I had ever seen. Great I am dead, at least I didn’t feel anything. The closer I looked and the more my vision seemed to normalize I realized there was more than three angelic looking faces, there were about 20, and although they were angelic they were stern. They were also holding up arrows. Arrows? What is this hell and I am to be murdered over and over again by angelic archers? I started to get scared then. I put my hands in front of myself. Then one of the three I first saw spoke, “Come. She is waiting.” I stood up confused. “Who?” I asked. “The Lady of Lothlorien.” He stayed simply but sternly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my lunch break one day. Not sure if it will evoke into something more. Let me know what you think


End file.
